


Fly Away

by MrsKokitzTelford (idorkish)



Series: The Repear's Angel [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, reaper's angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idorkish/pseuds/MrsKokitzTelford
Summary: Things are always changing for the men of SAMCRO and their families. Angel Munson is the daughter of SAMCRO member Bobby Munson. This is the next part of her story. Follow along as she grows and tries to find her place within the club and keep her own identity.





	1. Chapter 1

Angel spent the next few months doing her best to keep distracted. Donna had announced that she and Opie were expecting their first baby and soon. Angel did her best to be happy for them. It seemed for the first time in a long time, things had calmed down for SAMCRO. Angel spent the rest of her summer helping Donna and Opie move into their new house. They worked hard to get it ready for the littlest Winston to make her appearance to the world.

Angel’s remaining free time was spent with Luanne, either working at CaraCara or visiting Otto in prison. Angel planned to save as much as she could and this was a good enough job and something that she was good at. Angel threw herself into work and helping Luanne build the studio. She had ideas that could improve their sales and she convinced Luanne that the studio could do with a makeover and to get better equipment.

Luanne was thankful to have Angel as her right hand but she worried about her. “When was the last time you went out and enjoyed yourself, Angel?” The two were sitting at the local diner having their morning coffee before heading in for the day. Angel was preoccupied with scribbling in her notebook that it took Luanne a few tries to get her attention. “Hmmm?”

The older woman smiled and peered over to see what Angel was writing, “What are you writing?”

“Recipes, ideas, plans for the future. My head’s been full lately so I’ve taken to writing whatever pops into my head down before I forget it. As for the last time? The party at the club. I’ve been busy, I’m helping you. I’m looking after Tiki a lot since Mom is working more and Dad is away. Which reminds me! I won’t be in on Wednesday. Tiki has a doctor’s appointment and Mom couldn’t get off work.”

Luanne smiled and nodded. It amused and worried her about how much of a mother hen that Angel was. She and Gemma had talked about the day Angel would become a mother of her own. They joked how those kids were going to be the most blessed in the world to have a doting mother. “No worries baby. Wednesdays are slow. You’re ahead on your work anyway, thank you very much for that. Anytime you need a day off, just let me know either way. We always work it out.”

______________________________

Later that week, Angel had met up with her friend Jessica to reconnect. In elementary and middle school, the two had never got along and would be arguing or fighting. High school changed them both and they quickly became friends. Jessica was throwing a party that weekend as one last hurrah before everyone went their own ways. She begged Angel to come and have fun. Angel knew she was right, she couldn’t mope forever so she agreed.

With some convincing Angel was finally able Jax to go with her to Jessica’s party. It had been a while since she had seen any of her friends and this was going to be a big party before most of them went away to college. Angel smoothed the wrinkles from the dress she was wearing and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She checked her makeup in the mirror and smiled to herself. Fuck it she thought to herself I will make the best of this and have fun! Angel was tired of moping around.

The mixture of the pounding music and loud conversations were giving Angel a headache. She had already been at the party for an hour and had lost sight of Jax soon after arriving. She was sure he was in one of the rooms with a girl or two or had made his way back to the clubhouse with someone on the back of his bike. Angel wanted to be mad but couldn’t blame him. She knew she would be able to find a ride home later on. She looked around and noticed many people she had classes with before. It took her a while but she soon found Jessica once again and let her know that Angel would be leaving soon. Jessica refused to let her leave and instead dragged her over to a couch and introduced her to a slender, curly hair blonde by the name of Edward.  

Angel couldn’t believe how much fun she was having with Edward. He was easy to talk to and Angel wondered how she had not run into him when they were in school together. “I don’t think we had any classes together, but I saw you in the hall a lot…well at least when I was at school.”

Angel bit her lip as she watched him smile. Angel hadn’t laughed this much in the past months. She vaguely remembered that the last time she laughed this much was before David went off to basic. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she turned her attention back to the guy sitting next to her. He was the complete opposite of David. Whereas David was muscular and stocky with thick dark hair, Edward was lean and skinny. His blonde hair was short but curly and he had an innocence to his face. The two sat on the couch, their feet propped on the table in front of them as they passed a drink back and forth.

“I’m glad we’re talking now though. I never had the nerve to go up to you. You were always with that other kid, Hale.” Edward took a swig of their shared drink and nudged Angel’s shoulder softly. Angel laughed again and shrugged. “Yeah, we were always together. Oh well, he’s off on his own now.”

Their conversation continued on and Angel and Edward were soon joined by a few other people they went to school with. Angel remembered seeing them all in passing. Edward has his arm around Angel and the two snuggled close to make room for more people to join them. They each talked about what their plans were. “I’m thinking of the Army, but I’m not sure. I want to help out my mom first, so maybe next year.”

When they turned to Angel, she shrugged and took a drink. “Not sure. I’m already working, saving up and shit.”

Edward smiled down at her and took the cup from her, “Where are you working at?” It was such an innocent question and for a second Angel was going to answer truthfully before it occurred to her that telling people she worked at the porn studio wouldn’t be the best.

“Oh, I work for one of my aunts. She has me doing a lot of filing for her business and paperwork. Though I’ve been helping her with some ideas on advertising.” Satisfied with her answers, the conversation continued forward.

“Shit!” Angel hissed as her eyes landed on people she hoped to not see in a long time. Edward followed her line of sight to two people near the stairs.

“You ok?”

“No, my step-siblings are here!”

Edward looked between Angel and the two near the stairs.

“Do you want me to sneak you out of here?”

Before she could respond, there were two familiar voices, “ANGEL! OH, my! It’s been so long sis!” Angel froze as Erica leaned over and threw her arms around the other.

“We haven’t seen you in so long little sis! It’s like you don’t love us anymore” Angel glared up at Geo, who was the spitting image of his father.

“Yea Junior. So LONG! It’s only been 10 years right?” Angel did her best to keep her voice light and attempted to shrug out of Erica’s grasp. Instead, Erica ended up sitting on Angel’s lap and keeping her arm around her shoulder.

“So rude! Just like always, are you going to introduce us to your friends here?”

Edward looked between the three and noticed Angel’s discomfort. “Actually no time. We were about to leave. I’m starving and Angel here has decided to make sure I make it to the diner safely.  So if you excuse us, we’re leaving before I gnaw my arm off!” With that, he gently grabbed Angel’s arm and quickly pulled her to her feet. They both stifled a laugh as Erica found herself hitting the floor and staring up at both of them.

“What the hell! Just like your dad, no fucking manners!”

Angel spun and stared at her stepbrother. He was at least a good foot taller than her but he was soft and cocky with nothing to back up his attitude, just like his father. “What did you say about my dad, you self-righteous, mooching, needle-dick? You know nothing about my father aside from what that whore you call a mother, and that pedophillic asshole of a father decide to make up! I ever hear you talking ‘bout my family, I promise your ass will pay.”

Geo stared at her, his mouth wide open at what she had told him. “How dare YOU say that shit about our mother! You ungrateful little bitch. I’m glad your spoiled, little ass didn’t have a chance to ruin our family even more than you did. All those stories and lies you told in court and to your father. Disgusting little bitch.”

Edward pushed Angel behind him and before she could stop him, Edward had pulled his arm back and connected his fist with the side of Geo’s face.

“Don’t you ever talk about her like that you pretentious prick.” Edward knelt down and got close to the other man’s face, speaking softly, “You try to pin this on me, and you will regret this. Remember where you are Richie Rich, these ain’t your friends here.” He grabbed Angel’s hand and gave a wink before pulling her out of the house. “Now, I’m actually really hungry. Let’s grab some food and if you’re up for it, we can go back to my place and watch some movies. I got Return of the Living Dead and popcorn.”

______________________________

Angel squeezed her eyes shut as the sun seemed to shine through the blinds and directly find her eyes. Barely opening her eyes, Angel noticed that she wasn’t in her room and felt movement behind her. An arm draped over her side and pulled her back. The warm chest against her bare back forced her eyes wide open. This was not her room. What the hell happened? Angel tried to glance behind her and noticed blonde curls. Edward. She remembered him getting her away from the party and they had gone to the diner like he said.

“Good morning,” his voice was rough and Angel couldn’t help but smile as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“Good morning yourself.” Angel pressed her bare back against his chest and pulled the blankets around them more. She was way too comfortable at this moment to get out of bed. Edward pressed more kisses to her shoulders and her neck. “How you feeling?”

Angel glanced back at him and shrugged. “I don’t know yet. Pretty good I think. I am in a super comfortable bed with a hot guy. Oh, and I’m pretty sure last night was fucking fantastic…or would it be fantastic fucking?.”

Grinning, Edward propped himself on his elbow, “Dang, lucky guy. And lucky bed. I’m 100% jealous of this dude now. As for your question, pretty sure the answer is both.”

“Oh I’m sure if he plays his cards right, he’ll get lucky again too.”

“Oh yea, well damn. Guess I’ll have to try harder then.” Edward smiled as he moved Angel onto her back and slid between her legs to hover over her. Angel licked her lips and returned his smile before wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Hard isn’t an issue at this point, but trying is always good.”

He chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. The two spent the rest of the morning in bed. Angel loved the feeling of Edward inside of her. Just when she thought it couldn’t feel any better, Edward lifted her leg higher and Angel dug her nails into his back.

______________________________

Angel wouldn’t return home until much later that evening. After a good hot shower and a homemade lunch, Edward checked Angel for any markings that might be visible. Much to his protest, Angel refused to let Edward take her all the way home. Instead, she insisted that he drop her off a few block away. They promised to see each other soon and made a date for the following week.

Edward and Angel met up many times after that. They weren’t dating but had a beneficial friendship. Angel often found herself at his apartment most evenings. They’d either cook food together or order in and watch cheesy movies. By the end of the movie, the duo often found themselves in Edward’s bed. Angel loved the feeling of his body against hers. She sometimes wondered what sex with David would have been like.

Would he have been sweet and gentle like Edward had been the first couple of times? Would David grunt or moan as he climaxed? She tried not to think of these things and as she felt Edward suckle her nipple, she was brought back to the moment and squirming for more.

______________________________

Bobby had noticed the change in Angel. He tried not to question where she was most nights. She was 18 and could go where she wanted now, but he still worried. He knew that the breakup with David had been bad, he was there to witness it after all. But as the months went on and Angel was coming home later and later, or not at all, Bobby was becoming more worried. Precious had tried to tell him not to worry. Angel deserved to be having fun. It all started after the party that Angel and Jax had gone to. Bobby remembered finding Jax and some chic in the dorms the morning after and Angel was nowhere to be found.

Jax shrugged it off claiming he wasn’t a babysitter. Bobby wanted to deck him right there. Had it not been for Gemma slapping him upside the head and grilling into him, Bobby might have. Angel had surfaced that afternoon back at the house. She had told him that she spent the night with her friend Jessica and that nothing happened. Bobby knew she was lying to him but let it go. The girl deserved some secrets.

When Angel started spending multiple nights away from the house, Bobby and Precious assumed she was staying with Luanne again. Bobby had called Luanne a few times and found this to be untrue as well.  When he confronted Angel about where she had been staying, Angel rolled her eyes and just said “a friend’s”.

Once Donna and Opie had little Ellie, Angel seemed to be staying around more often. Bobby smiled as his daughter doted on that little girl and was reminded of when little Tiki was born, and before that when Bambi and Thomas were born. There were nights that Angel would disappear. Bobby had just given in. He figured she was seeing someone when he could see the many hickies scattered across her throat. Again, Angel was an adult now. She had a job and was giving them money from each check to pay for her part of the household. If anything, aside from the lying, Bobby was proud of his daughter. For now, he would let her lie to him about where she was going and with who, but he would eventually ask her about it.

Angel dropped herself in a dining room chair in the Winston household. She had gone to visit Donna and the baby and Bambi was there helping Donna clean the house. “Hey Donna, can I talk to you?”

Donna stopped what she was doing and raised her brow. The two had always been close but not as close as Angel and Tara had once been. Things had changed since that day and Donna and Angel had grown closer. “Yeah. Hey Bambi, can you watch Ellie for me, sweetie? Then when we’re done, I’ll come get you to help me plan dinner.”

Angel hated seeing Bambi leave the room but this was not something she wanted to talk about in front of her little sister.

“Yard?”

“Yard.” The two made their way to the back porch and sat at the little patio set. “So, what’s going on?”

“A few things. Haven’t really talked to anyone about it. I lost my virginity. I think I’m seeing someone, not quite sure on the status of that. I saw the step-terrors a while back. And, I got a call from Susan.”

Donna stared at her sister-in-law, her mouth open. “What the hell have I been missing?! When, who, where, Why?!”

They both looked at each other and started laughing. “Ugh, that party I had Jax go with me too? Well, he ditched me a while into it and I was going to leave but Jessica introduced me to someone, his name is Edward, and we hit it off. He’s who I’ve been hanging out with. The step-terrors were at that party. They started talking shit and Edward knocked out Junior. Was so awesome to see! AH! I wish I could have recorded that moment to watch it over and over again!”

“And Susan?”

Angel stopped laughing and clenched her jaw. “Little prick told her what happened and what I said. She wants to sit down and ‘Talk’ about the - in her words -  “vile words you spewed about my character! I did not raise you to speak like that!” LIke, RAISE ME? Where does she get off and claiming to have ever raised me?!”

“Have you told your dad or anyone else about this? Don’t tell me you’re going to meet with that bitch.”

Angel shook her head and sighed. “I want to tell my dad, but we barely talk anymore. Shit is stressful right now. I want to tell him though just so he knows. I don’t plan to meet with her but I have this feeling like if I don’t, she’s going to make things difficult for us. That’s how she is. I haven’t seen this woman in almost 10 years. It’s been me and dad, then me, dad, mom, and Tiki. I don’t want her in my life, Donna. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Donna grabbed her hand and gave a small squeeze. “Talk to Bobby and Precious. Let everyone know what’s going on. And no, not about your mystery man. Tell them about the wonder-douches and their parents trying to step back into your life. You’re an adult now Angel, she can’t force herself back in your life.I know you can handle it and I know you know that we will be there for you. If they’re coming into town more, the guys need to know. You know you have their support.”

______________________________

Angel knew she had to tell Bobby but she just didn’t know when. She had asked Luanne for another day off as Donna asked Angel to watch Ellie for the day so she could go visit some friends. Angel was more than willing to watch her baby niece for the whole day. She pulled into the driveway at 7am that morning and Donna thanked her over and over again. Ellie would be staying with Angel at the Munson house for the night and Donna would pick her up in the morning. They loaded the baby and her things into the car and then went their separate ways. Angel went straight home to drop everything off.

“Angel, oh thank God you’re here. I am so sorry to do this because I know you’re watching Ellie today but I was just called into work. Gerry was in a car accident so won’t be in and I’m the only other one right now who can do this shift. Is it possible for you to watch Robbie today?” The look on Precious’ face was conflicted. Angel often wondered why she was so hesitant to ask for more help lately. Angel knew she hadn’t been around much the past year but she always made time for her little brother.

“Of course I’ll watch him! I get my little Tiki monster for a whole day AND my favorite niece? Heck yea! We’re going to have a Disney day then!”

“Are you sure sweetie? A baby and toddler is a lot, I just don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Angel placed her free hand on Precious’ shoulder and squeezed. “I got this Mom. I will watch him today. I was heading over to the clubhouse for a bit just to check on everyone. Tiki is never a problem for me. Go get ready for work before you’re late. I’ll make the monsters some breakfast and get you some coffee ready. Now go.”

Precious smiled and wrapped her arms around Angel, careful of the baby between them. “You really are an angel sweetheart. I’d be lost without you right now.” Angel held onto her tightly. Things had started roughly between them when Precious first came into the Munson life but that had completely changed. This was the one person who she never felt weird calling “mom” or introducing as her mother.

By the time Precious was stepping out of her room and heading to the kitchen, Angel had both Ellie and Robbie strapped into their respective seats and was helping each to eat their breakfast. “Coffee is in the to-go mug. Brown bag has a small lunch for you and the container is your breakfast.” Precious stopped and stared at Angel, who seemed oblivious. “Thank you, sweetie. You are a godsend. I’ll see you guys later!”

“Alright monsters, it’s only us today! Let’s get you cleaned up and off on an adventure we will go!”

It didn’t take Angel long to get the two babes safely buckled into the car and to arrive at the clubhouse. She parked in her normal spot across from the bikes and smiled when she saw her dad’s bike there. First grabbing Ellie from her car seat, Angel made her way to the other side to get Robbie out and grab the two diaper bags. As she struggled to get both bags, she felt someone grab them both. Looking up, she saw a smiling Kozik swinging the bags over his shoulder. “Saw you struggling there. You seem to have your hands full with these two.”

Angel laughed and thanked him. “Yea, Ellie was a planned day with. Mom had to work last minute so she asked if I’d take my little Tiki monster. How could I say no to this little monster!” Angel unbuckled Robbie and helped him down to the ground. Grabbing his little hand, they made their way over to the clubhouse.

Kozik nodded and chuckled when Tiki grabbed his hand and demanded to be swung. “Such a tyrant. You want to be swung, then don’t let go!” Kozik and Angel laughed as they swung Tiki back and forth and he squealed in excitement. “Up pwease, up high!” Tiki had let go of Angel and pulled at Kozik’s arm. Kozik lifted the boy with one hand and held him up in the air. “High enough kiddo?”

Tiki squealed in excitement and nodded. “Alright not too much. He ate recently, so I don’t want him puking!”

Just then the clubhouse opened and the guys started filing out, “Who’s puking? Hey, my pretty ladies are here!” Tig saw Angel first and made his way over, wrapping his arms around her and pressing kisses to the top of Ellie’s little head and Angel’s forehead. “Hi, Uncle Tiggy. You guys heading out already?”

Tig shook his head, “Nah, just coming outside. Your dad is inside and asked for some privacy. ‘Though he did say if we saw you, to send you in.”

Angel nodded and grabbed Tiki’s hand again, guiding the three of them toward the clubhouse. “Cmon Tiki monster, Daddy is inside!” Angel held the door open as Robbie made his way in first, looking for their dad.

It didn’t take much to find them. Bobby was sitting at one of the tables and across from him sat a woman Angel hadn’t seen in years. “Hi Daddy,” Angel called over sweetly and guided the kids closer. She refused to acknowledge the woman just yet. Bobby smiled and stood, picking up Robbie and kissing his head. “Have both today? Thought it was only you and Ellie.”

“Yea Mom got called into work. Someone had an emergency And called out last minute. He’s paying Mom extra though for the last minute work so Mom asked if I could watch him today.”

Bobby smirked when he realized what Angel was doing. Giving Susan a quick glance, he could see her jaw clenched. Angel followed his sight and gave a bigger smile. “Susan! So nice to see you! How’s pedo…I mean, George?”

“So nice to see you too. George is well. Geo is too, despite what your friend did to him. Which is one of the reasons I’m here. We had to take Geo to the hospital after that heathen attacked him! Bobby, I know you hang with these criminals, but to let our daughter fall into that same lifestyle! How could they have ever let you raise my baby I will never know!”

Bobby glanced between the two and raised his brow at Angel, who was standing with a smug look on her face as she adjusted the baby on her hip.

“Oh, I’m sorry Susan. Your son should have kept his mouth shut about my father and my family.  He should have kept his hands to himself instead of grabbing me. Then, my heathen of a friend wouldn’t have had to smash his face in. ‘Though I think it is a major improvement to that snort-nose pencil dick face he got from his father. As for being your daughter? Listen here lady, you were never my mother. You were an incubator that housed me for a couple months, then I was a paycheck for a couple years. You are not my mother. You have never been my mother. My mother is the woman married to my father; the one who has spent the past few years supporting my dreams and making sure I know I am loved and have a safe home. My mother is the woman who helps keep this club in order and runs that garage, who also checks in on me and taught me not to take shit from anyone. My mother is the woman who has watched me when Daddy was out of town. The one who has helped me get a job and save money, the one who has taught me to be confident and how to get ahead in life. I have three mothers, and none of them are named Susan. Now excuse me. I have a baby and a toddler who need their diapers changed and I would rather deal with their shit than yours.”

Angel held out her free arm and Robbie let go of Bobby and held onto his older sister. Angel held both the children close to her and turned on her heel to make her way toward the dorms. She had not expected Susan to be here today and she wanted out of that room.

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and watched his daughter walk away. He had a smile on his face that seemed to anger his ex. He was proud of Angel, granted he was always proud of her, but the way she stood up to the woman made him even prouder. Angel was a true child of SAMCRO and no matter what anyone said or thought, that would never change.

“Well, I guess that settles whether my daughter wants you in her life. You can see yourself out Susan. I wish I could say it was pleasant to see you again but I would rather gouge my eyes out then stay in the same room with you anymore.”

Susan pushed the chair back and stood up quickly. “It was wrong for them to ever have granted you custody of my daughter. Look at what she’s turned into! Look at who she’s hanging out with and a baby! She’s not even fully an adult and she has a child already! You are the most incompetent parent I have ever met. If she had just stayed with me, she would have grown up to be like her brother and sister, who are fine, upstanding people. Both going to college this fall on full-ride scholarships!”

Bobby stepped closer to Susan and grabbed her arm. “Don’t you ever talk about my little girl like that you bitch. You know why she got to stay with me. You decided your new husband and his children were a better suit for you. YOU neglected my daughter for years. YOU let her get hurt under your watch. You let that motherfucker lay his hands on my baby and you did nothing but excuse him. If it was up to me at the time, I would have killed that motherfucker. That baby is her niece. She has no siblings that come from your rotten pussy. Her siblings are the ones who have stuck by her side since she was a baby,” Bobby let go of her arm and took a step back, trying to calm his breathing, “This is her family. Incompetent parenting is how you lost the chance to see that girl grow up. Almost 10 years. That’s how long it’s been since you last came around, the last spoke to us, and the last saw her. Hopefully, it won’t be that soon the next time we see you. Now get your ass off our property. You’re not welcome here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Since the day Susan had shown up unexpectedly at the clubhouse, things hadn't been easy. Angel was constantly on guard and the feeling of being followed had reappeared. There had been one or two times over the past few months that Angel felt someone was following her, especially when she had one of the children with her. Just like the last time, Angel refused to tell anyone in the club. She figured it was her paranoia since Susan had reappeared in her life. Angel told Edward and he had suggested she tell her dad, but she just waved him off. It would do no good at this point in time.

Since Susan’s reappearance, Bobby seemed to become more overprotective and demanding to know where Angel was going and who she was going to be with. Angel tried her best not to lie to her father but she knew if she actually told him who she was seeing, he’d want to meet him. Then all the guys would want to meet him and they’d run Edward off. Angel wanted to keep this part of her life for herself. Angel realized that when she was with David, she shared that part of her life too much with her family and tried to force David into that. It was one of the reasons for the breakup after all. No, Angel would keep her life with Edward for herself. It had been almost a year since they started and she had managed to keep his identity secret so far.

Edward would be leaving soon for the military and Angel would no longer have to continue lying to everyone. Thankfully she had been able to get Jessica and Donna to help cover for her. Jessica and Edward lived close to one another so Angel was always “hanging out at Jessica’s”.  Donna was always trying her best to distract the guys from the fact that Angel was sneaking around.

\---------------- --------------- -------------

Angel arrived at the clubhouse with her arms full of bags of food for the mechanics and Gemma. She knew she had been distant lately as she spent more time with Edward and this was her way of making up for it. As she set the food down on the picnic tables, she caught the sight of Bambi storming into Gemma’s office and slamming the door. Bambi was 14 and very much a mixture of Happy and Tig, personality wise. She was more like Tig in regards to her emotions, she was guided by her feelings but she was smart about not letting them overwhelm her. Angel looked around the lot and toward the clubhouse. She knew she needed to check with Bambi before anything.

“Hey guys! I brought lunch. Help yourselves and don’t forget to clean up!” Angel shouted and waved at all the mechanics, who cheered as they walked over to the food.

“Thank ya lass. What’s the occasion?” Chibs was the first to the table and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Angel just smiled and shrugged before returning the hug. “Just missed you guys. Now eat up! I’m going to take some to Gemma.”

Angel grabbed enough food for Gemma and Bambi before making her way over to the office. She stood outside the door briefly and heard sniffling. Giving a small knock, Angel waited until the door was opened. “Hey you two, brought some food.”

Gemma stepped back and let Angel in the door before closing and locking it once more. Taking the food from Angel, she set it on her desk and went back to sitting with Bambi.

“What’s going on? Bambs, what’s wrong sweetie?” Angel knelt down in front of her sister and started to wipe the tears away. Bambi looked at Angel and clenched her jaw, “T-t-they’re fighting again and won’t stop screaming!”

“Who’s fighting, Bambi?”

“Uncle Kozzy! Dad! They just keep yelling and they won’t stop. I ask what’s wrong and I’m told it’s none of my business! And now Uncle Kozzy is…” Bambi stopped mid sentence and took a deep breath. “He’s leaving! He’s transferring charters and he’s leaving!”

Angel sat back on her heels and stared at Bambi. Kozik and Tig were best friends and rarely argued. “I’ll figure out what’s going on ok? Stay here, eat some food. I baked you and Gemma some cupcakes, just for you two. I’ll see what I can find out.”

Gemma leaned against the desk with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the two interact. Over the past few years Gemma had felt Angel slipping away from them. She had watched as the girl she considered her daughter was no longer wanting to associate with the SAMRCO family and, although Gemma refused to admit it, knowing Angel was pulling away hurt. She had felt that pull even more when David was around Angel. She had caught multiple conversations about getting out of Charming together and getting far from the club.

Gemma eyed Angel carefully. “So what’s your plan then?”

Angel looked up at Gemma and shrugged. “I’m just going to see what I can find out. Or at least get one of them to calm down enough to tell me.”

\---------------- --------------- -------------

Angel made her way over to the clubhouse, where she could hear the yelling once she opened the door. She closed the door quietly behind her and stood there with her arms crossed. Tig and Kozik were yelling at each other in the middle of the room with others trying to keep them apart.

“What the hell guys!” Angel stood with her hands on her hips as she glared at the two. “Either of you care to explain why my little sister is pissed off at you two and hiding in Gemma’s office? Or why she says Koz is leavin?”

Tig held out his hand to silence Angel and shook his head. “Not your issue. This is between us. You ain’t part of this club. Go outside until this is over.”

Angel narrowed her eyes at Tig but stood her ground. “It’'s my issue when my little sis-"

“She is not your sister and I said this doesn't concern you, Angel! She is my daughter and I will deal with her later! Now get out!”

Angel stood shocked. Never had Tig spoken to her like that. The others stood in silence as Kozik took a step in front of Angel and pointed jabbed his finger in Tig’s chest.

“Don’t fucking raise your voice to her prick! Just because you’re incapable of seeing shit for how it is...at least SHE IS worried about Bambi. There ain’t nothing else we need to talk about here.”

Kozik put his hand on Angel’s shoulder and guided her out of the clubhouse. “Want to take a ride with me? I need to get away from here for a bit?” Kozik didn’t give Angel a real chance to respond as he continued to guide her toward his bike and handed over his helmet. Angel knew that if she wanted answers that she would just have to go with him. Quickly she pulled on the helmet and climbed on the back of his bike.

Angel held on tightly to Kozik as he drove out of Charming. The feeling of being on the back of the bike was something Angel missed. As they drove, she closed her eyes and thought back to all the times she had been on the back of her father’s bike. Since Bobby’s last release from prison, Angel realized they had not taken a drive together. The last time Angel was on the back of a bike was the day Clay had taken her for a drive.

Angel wasn’t sure how long they had really ridden for and she refused to complain. It was comforting to be on the back of the bike. Soon Kozik stopped driving and tapped her hands with a chuckle. Angel mumbled an apology and let go. She hadn’t realized she had wrapped her arms so tightly around him.

“Hey thanks for coming out here with me. I’m sorry he was such an ass.”

 

Angel got off the bike and waved her hand dismissively. “Meh, it was bound to happen one day. Wasn’t the first time I’ve been yelled at to stay out “club business”, won’t be the last. Want to tell me what all the fighting was about though?”

Kozik smiled and threw an arm around her shoulder and guided her away from the bike. Angel finally took in the area and smiled. They were at a park that sat right off the water. “Nice try kiddo. Look, I’m gonna be leaving soon. I’m transferring up to Tacoma.  I want you to stay safe down here. Things with the club are...strained right now. Take care of Bambi too.”

The two sat in silence for a while before Angel finally spoke up. “Hey, remember how a while back there was that incident...the one where I thought I was being followed?”

“Yeah...Angel, how long?”

“About 6 months now, maybe longer. Since the double-mint-devils appeared in my life again.”

“Shit. Why haven’t you told anyone?”

“I”m telling you now.” She grinned at him.

Kozik laughed and shook his head before throwing his arm around her again and pulling her close. He pressed his lips to the side of her head, “You’re such a little shit, I hope you know that.”

\---------------- --------------- -------------

Sitting at the dining room table, Angel stared at the different packets in front of her. She and Edward had talked about her going off to school and he actively encouraged her to start looking at wherever SHE wanted to go. “Why go where people want you to? Go where you want! You want to go to Alaska, fuckin go to school in Alaska! You want to stay close to home, stay close to home. It’s your choice babe, it’s your life and your choices.” In front of here were four different schools she had been accepted to. She could stay closer to home and go to school in San Francisco, as that wasn’t too far from home. Then there were schools in Arizona like she and David had planned. Then Washington and finally, Colorado.

Angel finally settled and knew where she would be going, now all she needed was to talk to Bobby and Precious about her decision. She knew that Precious would support her no matter what she decided. She was currently the only other person that knew Angel was looking to go to college.

“Tacoma? Seriously? What the hell do you want to school there for? Who the fuck talked you into this?”

“Dad, cmon. I need to do something with my life! The past year all I did was work and try to get over David! This is for ME, no one else. I have enough saved up to pay for most of it myself. It's either this or Arizona. And I know you haven't been ok with me going near those charters since our last visit when you punched a guy in the face for grabbing my ass.”

Bobby got up and pushed his chair roughly away before leaving the room. “Go wherever the hell you want,” he mumbled on the way out.

Angel remained seated in the chair. She gripped the acceptance letters and bit at her lip, trying not to let tears spill. She had prepared herself for him having a bad reaction but she did not expect him to walk away from her.

Precious stood up and walked around the table, wrapping her arms around Angel. “It’s ok baby girl. Ignore mr. grumpy. This is for you to better yourself. You want to go to Tacoma, Tiki and I will drive you up there ourselves. I am so proud of you Angel, you worked hard and you are going to be the first Munson to go to college! Hell you’re gonna be the first Samcro baby to go to college!”

Angel wrapped her arms around Precious’s middle and sniffled. “Why is he such an ass lately? I thought he would actually be proud of me for this.”

“Like I said, ignore him. Now that you’ve decided on where you’re going. We need to find you a place of your own. Your dad will come around and you know he’ll want you near the club as much as you can be. We have some time before school starts. Let’s not worry about his attitude and just enjoy getting you ready for your new adventure.”

\---------------- --------------- -------------

Angel curled on the sofa next to Edward. A random horror movie was playing but Angel paid very little attention to it. Kozik had been gone over a month and things at the club hadn't felt right. Bambi glared at Tig more often than not and Angel knew there was something else going on. When she had announced her plans to go to college out of state, all but Piney, Opie, Chibs, and Jax walked away from her. Even Gemma seemed more distant. Luanne had been sad at first but she was nothing but supportive for Angel getting out of Charming.

“Hey you ok babe?” Edward kissed at her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her tighter. Angel glanced up at him and snuggled into his arms more, giving him a small nod. “Yea just thinking about things. I told my family about wanting to go to school. They haven’t taken it so well. The only people who are even a bit supportive of me are you, my mom, and my brothers. I Don’t know if I can go through with this. And then there’s us, ya know...There’s just a lot on my mind right now”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, I have no idea what we are. We’ve spent a lot of time together this past year and I like being around you. But I’m not sure what we really are or what is going to come of us.” Angel played with the hem of her shirt and refused to meet his eyes.  She wasn't sure why she had brought this up,  they were supposed to be enjoying the little while they had left together.

“Hey now, you have become one of my greatest friends and I do like you a lot Angel. I’m not sure what we are and I know we’ll be going different ways soon. I can say that you are the only one I’ve been with since we started whatev...well whatever it is that we have.” Edward leaned back on the couch and pulled Angel to straddle his lap,  “I’ve only wanted you.  C'mon,  we've been inseparable for a year,  I love you in so many ways.  Until we go our separate ways, I will do anything you ask of me, babe.”

Angel wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against his body. “I like and love you a lot too Eddie. I’m going to miss you when you leave.”

“I’m going to miss you too. But we’re gonna write to each other and when if I'm in your neck of the woods,  well I'm staying at your place and eating your food.  You ain’t getting rid of me that easy babe. I’ll be back before you know it. And I’m sure you’ll find some lucky bastard to call your own while I’m away. Let’s just enjoy our time together.”

Eddie pulled her completely onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her middle. He pulled at the collar of her top and attached his lips to the side of her neck. Angel gripped the back of his shirt and bit her lip, trying to hold in a moan. “No teasing tonight Eddie,” she whimpered as he began to grind herself against his lap.

 

Eddie chuckled against her skin and continued to nibble and scrape his teeth against her sensitive skin. “But that’s where all the fun starts.”

\---------------- --------------- -------------

Angel sat in her bedroom, surrounded by half filled boxes and her luggage with clothes just thrown in. It was a week before she would be leaving off to Tacoma and she wasn’t prepared. Despite the arguing and trying to convince Angel to stay close, Bobby had relented and actually took Angel up to find her own place near the college. They had managed to find her a studio apartment that was near the campus but close enough to the SAMTAC clubhouse. Angel knew she would be spending a lot of time there when she wasn’t studying and Bobby had promised to bring Precious and Robbie up to visit as much as possible.

Angel was glad that Edward had left before her. She couldn’t deal with leaving to Washington before him and not being able to see him off. Edward has left for basic two weeks ago. He gave Angel the information as to where she could write to him and she promised to send him a letter as soon as she was moved into her new apartment. Angel continued to pack her belongs and let her mind wander between what she needed and resisting the urge to cry when she thought of Eddie. She grabbed at a shirt and smiled. It was one that Eddie had given her. Angel had been wearing it to bed for some time now.

Precious leaned against the door and watched Angel move around the room. She watched her for a while with a fond smile on her face. They had come a long way in the past years and had grown closer. Despite her and Bobby slowly growing apart, Precious knew that Angel would always have a place in her heart. “Knock. Knock. How’s the packing going? Need anything?”

Angel looked up and smiled, setting the shirt in the nearest box. “Hey, I’m good. Just trying to figure out what I need. I mean, do I take everything, most things? Is this even the right thing for me to do?”

Precious made her way over and sat on the bed next to Angel. “This is 100% the right thing for you to do. Do not let yourself be stifled and held down because you’re not sure the men could live without you here. You’re only going to be in Tacoma. They go up there so often that their excuses for being angry are bullshit. This is your life. Not mine, not your father’s. As for what you take, that’s up to you. This is your apartment. Whatever you need once we’re there, well we’ll go out and get it for you.”

Angel smiled and wrapped her arms around the woman, squeezing her tightly. “Thank you Mom.”

\---------------- --------------- -------------

Angel sat backward on the chair, her chest pressed against the cushion back. Bobby sat in front of her and stroked the back of her hands. Angel took a deep, shuddering breath when she heard the machine turn on. “It's ok baby. Happy is gonna be as gentle as possible. Deep, even breaths. Don't think of it.” her father's voice was reassuring.

“I got ya little girl. This won't take too long, let your pop know if it's too much and I'll stop.”

Angel could hear the words of encouragement from her brothers and uncles. Angel tensed as the needle hit first broke the skin. There was no going back after this. Angel kept her eyes closed and squeezed at her father's hands again. She could hear Clay's deep chuckle close by. This was probably a sight to see. Angel had her hair pushed over her face to expose her neck, she was clutching bobby's hands tightly, she had a stuffed animal between herself and the chair and was large enough that she could reach and bite it,  oh and she was in her lime green pajamas and  surrounded by men in biker vests in the middle of the clubhouse, getting her first tattoo.

It didn't take long for Angel to get used to the needles pricking her skin.  It still hurt but she did what she could to not make much noise or move.  Happy could sense when Angel wanted to flinch and removed the gun to give her a chance to move.   It didn’t take much longer for Happy to finish. Angel stayed seated in her chair and waited for everyone to come over and look at the fresh ink on her skin. Bambi was the last over and looked over the tattoo critically. The young girl pressed the surrounding skin and smirked when Angel jumped.

“Damnit Bambi!” Angel spun her head to glare at her little sister and cringed at the pain. Bambi stood there with a smirk on her face and gave a nod of approval. “Looks good.”

\---------------- --------------- -------------

It was finally time. The cars were packed and the house was packed with people coming to see Angel off to Tacoma. Donna held Angel tight, whispering how she would do her best to bring Ellie up often to see her before letting go and wiping her tears away. Everybody wrapped their arms around Angel and bid her farewell. The last two were Gemma and Luanne.

Luann quickly and wrapped Angel in her arms. “I’m going to miss you, baby. You stay safe, you hear me? You need anything, I’m one call away and I will be up there for whatever you need. I love you, my sweet girl”

Angel held onto her aunt tightly and sniffled back her tears. “I love you too. I promise to keep in touch. I’m going to miss you so much.”

Gemma cleared her throat and shooed away Luanne before opening her arms. Angel reluctantly let go of Luanne and made her way into Gemma’s arms. Gemma held her tightly and rocked her back and forth. “Shit, my little girl is all grown up and flying away from the nest. I wasn’t ready for this day.”

Angel chuckled and relaxed into the embrace. “Don’t worry Ma, it won’t be for long. I’ll be back before you know it. And it’s only Tacoma. You know they’ll look after me. If not, I’ll kick their asses.”

“Gemma chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “That’s my girl. You keep those men in line. Don’t let them give you shit. You are as important to the club as Opie and Jax. They better treat you right.”

Once everyone had bid Angel a goodbye and the cars were packed, the Munson family was on the road. Angel and Precious each drove their own car as Bobby followed behind on his bike. They reached Tacoma before the end of the day and settled into the clubhouse for the night. Angel had snagged little Robbie and they went to share a room for the night. He was one of the people that Angel would miss the most. Angel snuggled her baby brother close and, despite the loud music and noise coming from outside the room, the two passed out quickly.

By early morning, everyone was awake and the Munsons were on the way to Angel’s new apartment. It didn’t take long for them to unload everything that Angel had packed. Precious had insisted on buying most of her apartment stuff in Charming, “so she has things from home!” and there was little that they needed to actually get for her.

Precious, Bobby, and Robbie spent the rest of the week with Angel as she settled into her new home. By the end of their time together, Angel had already checked into school, had orientation, bought all her books, signed up for some clubs, and was ready for her parents to leave and enjoy her new freedom. Bobby was reluctant to leave his only daughter. He knew things had been rough between the two, but he knew that this was something she was determined to do and he needed to support her. With promises that she would call weekly and that Bobby would come up to visit once in a while, Angel was finally free to enjoy her new apartment.

\---------------- --------------- -------------

The semester seemed to go by quickly for Angel. In the short time she was in Tacoma, she had already found a part time job at one of the local cafes working the register and had signed up for various clubs. She had met many other students who lived in the same complex as her and they all met up weekly to hang out and work on any school projects. Then there was Johnny, who was becoming one of Angel’s closet friend. 

 

The two met through mutual acquaintances and realized they had a few classes together. Angel was glad to be in Tacoma, where her last name didn’t bring the realization that she was a daughter of a Son. In Tacoma, she was just Angel - the girl who spent way too much time carrying her guitar around and with crumbs in her sweater. Angel and Johnny spent a lot of time together once they realized how close they lived to one another and that they both played instruments. Along with two other friends, the four thought it would be fun to start their own “band”.

Angel had kept her promise and called Precious and Bobby weekly. Angel had even found the time to call Gemma and Luanne, keeping them updated on what was going on in her life. Angel didn’t mind having to make the phone calls so much. It was her reminder to check her mail box, always with high hopes that she would have a letter.

The campus and surrounding areas was abuzz with student activity. Homecoming weekend was here and everyone celebrating. Nothing official was scheduled until the following day but that didn’t stop every bar, club, and business from opening their doors to the visitors. Angel pulled the mail from her box and laughed as Johnny twirled and danced behind her. The two had just got back from a small party at a local club and Johnny was hyped up from all the music. “Come on Angel! I need to MOVE! Ahh, that band was amazing! We should do that ya know. I think with some more work, our band could totally do that shit!”

Grabbing at his jacket, Angel leaned against Johnny with a large smile on her face. “He wrote back,” she waved the letter and squealed before jumping around happily.

“He? Ohhh lover boy has finally written his fair maiden?  Come on, open it!”

“Let’s get inside first idiot. It’s cold and I am not in cold fighting apparel!”

As the two curled on her bed, Angel slowly opened the letter and read it out.

_ HELLO BEAUTIFUL! _

_ So I finally got the letter you sent. Glad you’re all settled in nicely. Things here are...well they are what they are. I’ve had my ass behind handed to me more times than I can count. Thanks for the picture of us. I’m keeping that close to my heart. Mostly because these idiots don’t believe I have a smokin hot babe back home. Well not so much home anymore, are you? _

_ How’s the school life treating you? Exploring your options yet? I hope no one is giving you a hard time. I know your dad was being a shit about you leaving for school but I’m proud of you! You’re off on your own, making new memories, new friends...just don’t replace me! _

_ Ok I warned you I was horrible at writing these type of things. There’s not much happening here. Lots of getting yelled at, horrible food, and being up at ungodly times. The lack of privacy here is frustrating. Shit, What I wouldn’t give to be in bed with you by my side again. Ok, nope! Won’t go down that path. It won’t be too long before we see each other again. Maybe I’ll be able to come visit your new place. _

Holding the letter to her chest, Angel couldn’t help but smile wide. Johnny laughed at her antics and snuggled close to her. “So think lover boy will come visit you? You gonna tell him that you have replaced him with a devilishly tall and handsome brunette? He may have your love in bed but I have your love in music!”

Johnny and Angel laughed he rambled on. The two were becoming quickly inseparable and it was something Angel thoroughly enjoyed. She finally had a friend who would do whatever she wanted and didn’t expect anything but her company in return. “Yea, I’ll tell him all about you the next time I write him. Now go to sleep jerkface! And don’t hog my blankets! Tomorrow is…”

“HOMECOMING!” The two laughed together as they heard shouts from their neighbors to quiet down.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does have a NSFW scene at the very end. If you are not of age, please don't read. 
> 
> Also, there are some song lyrics in here. I do not own the lyrics, they belong to Nine Inch Nails.

The semester seemed to go by quickly. Before anyone realized it, Thanksgiving was right around the corner. Angel laid sprawled out on her bed, staring at the TV in front of her. She knew she wouldn’t be heading back to Charming for Thanksgiving and had resigned herself to spending her time off in her apartment, catching up on her assignments.

Angel looked around her tiny home and smiled. She was glad that she was on her own finally. It was only a small studio apartment but she it was hers. She and Precious had hung curtains to hide the bed and had found small dividers to give more privacy. Along one wall were bookshelves that held all her texts, pictures, knick knacks, and comics.

She could lay around all day and do nothing but binge watch TV and no one would scold her for wasting the day away. No, this was her place that she was paying for and could do what she wanted in. The thought caused a wide smile to spread on her face and she squealed in happiness, kicking her feet in the air before rolling around the bed. Angel was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door. Groaning, Angel slowly crawled out of bed and pulled on her robe. She had an idea on who it actually was and she was not surprised when she saw Johnny at her door, a wide grin on his face, guitar strapped to his back, and two coffees in his hands.

“Why aren’t you dressed doll-face? Wait, don’t answer that. We have practice tonight. Adam and Lu will be meeting us later and we are going to actually practice as a legit band for once!” Johnny made his way past Angel and directly toward the tiny kitchen, setting the two coffees down.

“Yes, you can totally come in. It’s not like I was planning to lay around all day and finally relax for once.” She rolled her eyes and shut the door. Angel pulled her robe tightly around her body, shivering from the cold air that entered the studio. “Fuck, it’s cold out. Why are you only in a hoodie?!”

Grabbing the cup off counter, Johnny just shrugged and took a swig of his coffee. “Not that cold. Plus, it’s not like I was outside very long. You only live on the other side of the complex.”

Angel rolled her eyes before shuffling her way over to the kitchen and grabbed the extra cup of coffee. Johnny smiled over his cup as he watched her sip the coffee and slowly come to life. “What time is practice anyway? And how did I ever let you talk me into this shit?”

Wiggling his eyebrows, Johnny smirked and gulped down the rest of his cup of coffee. “I love when you use such naughty language with me Doll. Practice is at 4, but you promised to hang out with me all day and help me with studying since we have a big test this week. As for talking you “Into this shit”, as you so eloquently put it, I didn’t. I said I was thinking of getting some people to play music with and YOU, my zombified-beauty, were the one to say you wanted to start a band and actually practice. And if my memory serves correct, which it usually does, it was you who suggested practice today.”

Angel opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. She knew Johnny was right. Hell, she knew that Johnny knew that he was right and the smug look on his face told her all of that. “I hate you sometimes.”

“Yeah sure you do Doll. Now finish your coffee and food, then go get ready so we can hit the library. ” The two sat in silence as they finished their coffee and breakfast. Angel knew she would have to get ready soon so they could get out of the apartment and get to the library before practice.

Before they realized it, they had already studied as much as they possibly could cram in and finally climbed into the car to make their way over to the practice space. Lu was already there, waiting and setting up the drum set. “Finally you pricks are here!” She threw his hands in the air and laughed. Angel and Johnny rolled their eyes and carried in the rest of their gear.

“Adam will be right back. Needed some new sticks and he had a lead for a possible show. Depending on how the next few weeks ago, we may have our first gig lined up guys!”

“Already? We’ve never officially practiced together. Isn’t it too early to start thinking of that?”

Lu and Johnny shrugged and finished getting everything set up as Angel rubbed her hands down her face. She knew she should trust them to know what they were doing. Lu and Adam had been playing together since they were children (the perks of being siblings). They and Johnny had known each other for a couple years before this. Angel realized that she was the only one that they hadn’t practiced with before. Grabbing a stool, Angel picked up her guitar and waited for all of them. “So what song should we practice first?”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Angel waited at the Tacoma clubhouse. Bobby and a few of the others were on their way up for club business but Angel wanted to be there to welcome her family. It had been a while since she had seen most of the guys and Thanksgiving and Christmas had proven to be difficult to get the family together. The Munsons had come up to visit Angel for Thanksgiving, but it ended in lots of fighting and arguing. Bobby had walked out of her apartment that night and spent the rest of the time at the clubhouse and Precious took little Robbie and made their way back to Charming. By Christmas, Bobby had called to say that only he would be going to visit as he and Precious were getting divorced.

At the time, Angel was devastated. Bobby refused to talk to her anymore about it and Angel suddenly felt odd referring to Precious as her mom, especially when Bobby was near. Soon that wore off. Angel kept in contact with Precious, she was her mom after all, and Precious had visited with Robbie a few times. Angel missed her little brother dearly and wished she could see him more. On a few occasions, Precious had even been able to bring Bambi with her to visit.

Christmas was still a nice day. She had introduced Johnny and Bobby and the two instantly bonded over music. Bobby had inquired about the relationship between the two and they both laughed as they explained that they were only friends and that “Don’t get me wrong, Angel is great, but she doesn’t have the exact body parts I’m typically attracted to.” They told Bobby of they often pretended to be dating, more to keep people away from Angel and then to keep Johnny’s family from finding out he was gay.

The sound of bikes roaring closer pulled Angel from her thoughts and she got up, rushing outside to welcome the mother charter in with the rest of SAMTAC. Seeing her family pull into the lot pulled at her heart. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed everyone. Clay was the first off his bike and smiled as he spotted Angel. He opened his arms and motioned for her to come close. Angel sprinted over and wrapped her arms around her uncle. “Hey Princess. Missed your beautiful face.” Clay chuckled as he squeezed her tight before letting her go so she could welcome everyone else.

Chibs was next, pulling Angel close and pressing a kiss to her temple. “C’mere beautiful! Ah, we’ve missed ye back home. Behavin’ yourself out ‘ere?” Angel kissed his cheek and laughed. “Sure old man. I’ll let you keep believing that.” Chibs laughed loudly and hugged her tighter before releasing her, “Cheeky minx. Gonna give us all a heart attack one day.”

When Angel got to Jax and Opie, they both smiled wide and threw their arms around her. “Uggg you jerks are heavy! Don’t put all your weight on me!”

 

“Yea yea brat, we missed you too!”

The trio broke out into laughter before parting. Jax and Opie laughed more when Kyle tried to say hello to Angel and she moved around him and made her way to her father. It wasn’t that Angel hated Kyle, it was just that he made her feel weird. Ever since Angel and David broke up, she had a feeling that Kyle was part of that and preferred to keep her distance from him. It also didn’t help that despite having a girlfriend and kids, he was constantly trying to get Angel alone and ask her out.

Bobby smiled when Angel skipped her way over to him and threw her arms around him. Things had been stressful between him and Precious since Angel had left for school. Things with the club were in an odd time and he had been pulled to go on many runs over the past few months, much to the displeasure of his wife.

Once they were all inside, Angel pulled Happy aside. “Hey, I was wondering if you have time after everything...well, since you’ve done my first one, I was thinking…”

Rolling his eyes, Happy nodded his head. “Yes, I’ll tattoo you later. Got an idea of what you want?”

Angel smiled and pulled the paper from her purse. On it was a sun with tendrils wrapping around a moon. “I drew this up a couple months ago. Thinking about it on my leg.”

Happy took the paper and nodded before pressing a kiss to her temple. “We got some business to take care of but I’ll get it done tomorrow for you ok?”

Angel nodded excitedly and turned to rejoin the group, excited about the thought of getting her next tattoo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was finally time for Angel to turn 21 and it seemed to become the biggest thing for the Sons. Gemma was constantly calling the clubhouse, ensuring they were planning an appropriate party to celebrate Angel’s 21st. Angel couldn’t help but roll her eyes when she heard Gemma was calling multiple times a day. The Sons found any excuse to party, but even she knew that someone’s 21st meant they could do all out and meant they would be keeping Angel’s glass full all night. The thought of staying home was so tempting but she knew that if she dared voicing the idea of skipping her own party, Gemma and Luanne would be at her door, breaking it down and dragging her to the clubhouse. Angel ensured that she would have the next two days off work and that all class work was finished so she could enjoy and heal properly after the party.

Johnny had stopped by early in the morning and brought over his gift, coffee, and a birthday muffin for Angel to eat. Despite how close the two had grown, Angel still hadn’t introduced him to that side of her life. Johnny often teased her about being her dirty secret but understood. They had talked about their families a little so Johnny understood her hesitation and he knew her father, so it was enough for him. “Wish I could see you shitfaced tonight, but I can’t get off work tonight. We’re going against our rivals tonight, so the grill is gonna be packed! The tips better be good. I’ll come by tomorrow to ensure you’re alive though ok? Love you Doll and Happy birthday!!”

By the time Angel actually made it to the clubhouse that night, the lot was filled with cars and bikes. Angel payed the cab driver and made her way toward the doors. The closer she got, the louder the music and noise became. Opening the door, Angel saw everyone having a good time. She made her way around the outer perimeter of the group to see where everyone was at. She spotted her dad with a crow on his lap. Gemma and Clay were cuddled close on one of the couches in the corner. Tig and Chibs each had a crow or two with them as well. Angel let out a laugh and made her way toward the bar. She loved her family but she did not want to see them with any of the girls. They were too close to her own age and these were her uncles and father. Angel thought she had made it to the bar without anyone spotting her but soon a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and spun her around. “THE BIRTHDAY GIRL IS HERE!” Jax grinned and held onto Angel tightly. Everyone in the room jumped up and started clapping and hollering “happy birthday”.

“Jackson Nathaniel Teller, I will kill you and you won’t even realize it,” she muttered between clenched teeth. Angel did her best to smile and wave at everyone but Jax just laughed again and pushed her into the center of the room. Soon she was swarmed with everyone wanting to hug, kiss, and wish her a happy birthday. Gemma was one of the last and she wrapped her arms tight around Angel. “Oh my baby girl! She’s all grown up now! Come on everyone, let’s get the birthday girl some drinks!”

Angel laughed and squeezed Gemma tight. She looked around the room and realized that Precious and Luanne weren’t there. Angel figured that Precious wasn’t going to be around as Bobby was allowing one of the girls to be all over him. But the fact that Luanne wasn’t there to celebrate with her stung. Gemma sensed Angel’s discomfort and gave her a small squeeze. “Luanne is on the way baby. She had to check on some stuff before making her way up. Now, no frowns tonight. You’re 21 baby girl. Time to show these boys how women handle their drinks.” Angel grinned and threw her arm around Gemma’s shoulder. “C’mon Ma. Let’s show these boys how SAMCRO women party!” Most of the night became a blur the more drinks were handed to Angel.

Peaking at the clock, Angel realized that it was 1 in the morning and the party was still going strong. Some of the guys had retreated back to the dorms with their pieces of ass for the night. Clay and Gemma were off to the side playing pool with some of the SAMTAC guys. Angel was seated on one of the sofas, forcing her eyes to stay awake. It was at this moment that she was glad she had taken a cab to the clubhouse. She wondered if she could get a cab to get her home or  if she should just crash in one of the spare rooms. A dip on the seat next to her and a warm body drew Angel from her thoughts. She wasn’t sure of the guy’s name, he was a prospect for SAMTAC, that’s all she could remember. The way he smiled at her made her stomach clench. Angel hadn’t spent too much time around any of the guys out here. School and work had kept her busy but she knew most of the old timers. Prospect threw his arm around the back of the sofa and leaned in close to Angel. She wasn’t paying too much attention to what he was saying. Instead, Angel tried to distance herself from him and look around the club for a place to retreat to. Her head was pounding and all she wanted at this point was to eat and sleep.

Angel let Prospect continue to talk to her. She’d catch every few words from him. It wasn’t like he was saying anything profound. By the third sentence, Angel knew he was trying to woe her into his bed that night.  _ “Poor bastard, _ ” she thought to herself with a smirk. He really had no idea what he was doing but bless his heart for trying. Angel felt Prospect inching closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She tried to shrug out of his grip but he seemed to grip onto her tighter.

“Listen Pros-” Angel began and she tried to push him away but was cut short by a voice screaming “PROSPECT!”

They both looked up and Angel sighed in relief as she saw Kozik walking their way. “What are you doing Prospect? Leave the birthday girl alone and get your ass cleaning! Lorca puked his guts out in the kitchen, get a move on it.”

The prospect glared up at Kozik as he slowly removed his arm from Angel and stood up. Kozik grinned at him and raised a brow. “Problem Prospect?”

Angel watched the two with amusement. She remembered Opie and Jax being prospects and getting treated the same way. “No problem Kozik. I’ll get right on it.”

Kozik stepped aside and let the prospect get a step away from him before grabbing his arm. “Also a word of advice that I strongly suggest you take. Make a move on that woman again and we will all come down on your ass. Off limits. And you try that shit with her again, you won’t have to worry about us because Gemma will take care of you. Now get the fuck out of my sight and that kitchen better be clean.” Kozik smiled wider as he watched the prospect walk away and grumbling under his breath.

Angel continued to watch in amusement and giggled as she watched the prospect walk away. “Koz, you are truly a knight in leather armor! Coming to my rescue like that!” Angel fell back against the couch, clutching her stomach as her giggles grew louder.

“Alright Birthday Girl, I think it’s time to cut you off and get you to sleep. Come on. Get up, let’s go.” Kozik held out his hand, which Angel graciously accepted, and he pulled her up from the sofa. She swayed on her feet for a moment before steadying herself. “Yea, I think you might be right. I want food and to sleep in my bed tonight though. I don’t wanna stay here Kozzy. Can you call me a cab? I’m gonna go to the diner for a nice greasy cheeseburger and smothered fries.”

Kozik wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. “Come on kid. I’ll take you. Go make your rounds and say good bye. We’ll grab some food. The cold air should sober you up a bit.”

Angel just nodded and let Kozik help guide her over to Gemma and Clay. Clay laughed when he saw her making her way over. “Aww princess! Too much?” Angel grumbled under her breath and wrapped her arms around her uncle. Clay held her tight and pressed a kiss to her head. “Happy birthday princess. Going to crash here tonight like old times?”

 

“I love you all Uncle Clay but I’m gonna head out. Koz’s taking me to get some food and then home. I want my own bed tonight. And I have to study and do homework tomorrow.”

“Alright baby girl, you be safe,” Gemma nudged Clay aside and wrapped her arms around Angel before pointing a finger at Kozik. “You take care of her you hear me?

Kozik just smiled and nodded. He knew that through Gemma’s smile and nice demeanor that she would bring hell down upon his head if something bad happened to her girl while she was under Kozik’s care.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finally the two made it back to Angel’s apartment complex. Angel had her arm wrapped around Kozik’s waist and leaned against him as they walked to her door. Kozik kept her tucked under his arm and did his best to hold back his yawns. It had been an early and long day of club business and preparing the party. He didn’t want anyone to see just how tired he way though.

“I don’t think you should drive back tonight,” Angel looked up at him with a frown on her face, “You can barely keep your eyes open Herman. Just crash here. You can head back in the morning.”

“You sure? You know I don’t live too far fr-” “Herman, please. Don’t make me worry about you making it home. We barely made it here. Now let’s get some sleep, I’m tired and am not looking forward to waking up with a hangover. Plus it’ll be nice to have some warmth at night.”

Angel unlocked the apartment and the two made their way inside. Kozik froze and wrapped his arms around himself when he felt how cold it was in the tiny space. “Fuck, what’s wrong with the heat in this place? How long have you been without heat in this place?”

Angel shrugged and removed her coat, tossing it one the kitchen counter. “It’s been messed up for a while. Landlord has someone scheduled to come look at it but they never seem to show up. I just sleep under tons of blankets. You get used to it. I’m going to change in the bathroom, just make yourself comfortable. Water bottles and beer in the fridge. There’s still stuff left from Thanksgiving and Christmas, it’s the beer that my dad always drinks though.”

Angel grabbed her pajamas and made her way into her bathroom to change. Halfway pulling her shorts on, Angel realized that she had do sofa still and she would be sharing her bed with him. “It’s fine. This is just Herman! You’ve known him forever. Get over yourself Angel. It’s just the left over alcohol in your system,” she scolded herself in the mirror and finished getting ready for bed. She made her way back toward the bed and stopped when she saw Kozik yanking off his shirt and tossing it on the desk chair next to the bed.

Licking her lips, Angel shook her head and scurried to her closet and pulled out a pair of sweats that either Jax or Opie had left the last time they stayed over. “Umm here, these are either Jax or Opie’s. They’re clean though. I can find a shirt for you if you w-w-want-not sure how you normally sleep and such. Just want to make sure that you’re-”

“Angel, thanks. I’ll finish getting ready in the bathroom. I’m ok with the sweats. Get into bed.” Kozik grinned as he watched Angel fumble over her words. It wasn’t like her to be so flustered, especially around him and it amused him to no end. He watched Angel quickly nod and shuffle her way toward the bed. He made his way to the bathroom and glanced back. He wouldn’t help  but stare as Angel bent over to get the bed ready for him. What he wouldn’t give to just pin her down right now. Kozik tensed at the thought and quickly closed the door to the bathroom and pressed his forehead against the cool wood.  _ “What the fuck man! That is ANGEL. Don’t think of her like that. Shit, just get on your bike and go home man! Get yourself together Herman. Get your ass dressed and just go to bed. ”  _ He took in a deep breath and shook his head of thoughts.

Finally he had collected himself and made his way out of the bathroom and back toward the makeshift bedroom. Despite it being such a small space, he couldn’t help but notice how much Angel had made this her home. There were pictures pinned on a corkboard and Kozik could make out that many were taken in Charming and were of Angel, Bambi, Jax, and Opie.

Angel was sitting on her bed with a beer in hand and another on the nightstand. She watched Kozik make his way over and smiled at him, handing him over the second beer. “Happy birthday to me.”

“It’s a bit past your birthday but yes, happy birthday to you.” Tapping their bottle quickly, the two took drinks of their beers and laughed. Angel patted the side of the bed next to her and put on the radio for background noise.

“Thanks for bringing me home. I know you could be off enjoying yourself tonight and all.”

Getting comfortable on the bed, Kozik took another drink of his beer and glanced over at Angel. “What makes you think I’m not enjoying myself. Got to ride my bike, even had a pretty girl holding tight onto me, got some food, and now got beer and I don’t have to worry about shit at the moment.”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kozik and Angel spent the next few hours drinking and talking. It had been so long since they had been able to have a conversation by themselves. It seemed that anytime she was at the clubhouse to talk to anyone, someone was always interrupting or pulling her away. She tried to get the real reason that Kozik and Tig fought but, despite the time that had lapsed since that event, he still refused to talk about it and kept changing the subject. Instead, Angel told him about school and about Johnny. Kozik was the first person that she had really told about her friend. She had wanted to tell the others about him but she knew the interrogations would begin and she refused to put him through that. Kozik had his arm wrapped around Angel, who gladly snuggled into his side as she continued talking about her job and band practice.

 

Before either of them really realized what happened, Angel was laid out underneath Herman. Her legs were wrapped

Angel tugged him closer, pressing her lips against his once more. She had thought of this once or twice since she and Kozik began hanging out when she moved to Tacoma but she had never imagined that he would be in her bed, his body on hers and his lips capturing hers. Angel wrapped her arms around him as his lips traveled down to her neck. A small groan left her lips and Kozik dragged his teeth across her sensitive skin.

Herman gripped at the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. Feeling Angel squirm under him and squeeze her legs around his hips had him fighting to take this further. Grabbing her, he quickly moved them so that she was straddling his lap as he sat back against the headboard. Lightly grabbing onto her hair, he pulled her head back to expose more of her neck and went back to nibbling and sucking on the skin. Angel gripped at his shoulders with one hand, digging her nails into the skin. She ran her other hand through his hair, dragging her nails against his scalp.

**“You let me violate you**

**You let me desecrate you**

**You let me penetrate you**

**You let me complicate you…”**

Angel felt out of breath and as if the apartment was too hot all of a sudden. She wanted the clothes on her body gone and to feel his skin against hers. As the song hits both their ears, Angel could feel the moments of hesitation coming from Kozik and she smirked when she heard a groan of frustration against her skin. His arm remained wrapped around her middle, holding her close to his body and he rested his forehead against her shoulder. “This fucking song…” he groaned out.

 

Angel ran her fingers through his hair again and began to grind herself against his body. “Please Herman…” Angel wasn’t sure what she was asking for but she just wanted more contact with him.

  
  


**“I want to feel you from the inside**

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

**My whole existence is flawed**

**You get me closer to god...”**

 

“Turn around, back to me baby girl. I’ll give you what you want.”

Angel quickly turned and sat between his legs, her back against his chest. His arm wrapped around her middle and held her tight to his body. As he began to kiss at the side of her neck again, his other hand stayed on her thigh, slowly massaging and squeezing at the flesh. Angel squirmed against him and gripped at his wrist, trying to guide his hand where she needed it the most. “Please Herman, I can’t take teasing right now”

“As you wish birthday girl,” his breath was warm against the side of her face and as his calloused fingers made their way past the fabric of her sleep shorts, Angel closed her eyes and let out a low moan. “That’s it, let it out all baby.” Angel gripped at his wrists tighter and ground herself against his hands. “More…please more Herman…I need more...” The desperation in her voice hit Kozik hard and he slowly slipped a finger inside of her. He loosened his grip on her and slid his free hand up her shirt, cupping her breast and running the pad of his thumb across her hardening nipple.

Angel squeezed her eyes shut and enjoyed the pleasure she was getting. Kozik pushed in another finger and bite down on her shoulder. “Come on baby girl. I can feel you getting so close.  That’s it, just let go.”

Angel dug her nails into his arm and came undone against him. She cried out his name as her orgasm overtook her. Kozik smiled against her skin and slowed down his movements. Pressing a kiss to the side of her face, he slowly removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth. Angel looked up at him through hooded lids and her face turned bright red as she watched him. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, “Wow. Thank you Herman.” The two stayed like that for a while. Angel between his legs with her back to his chest. Kozik had his arms wrapped around her tightly to hold her against his body. Before they gave in to sleep, both had a similar thought run through their minds – this was a big-no for people like them but it would be something they would deal with later. For now, they enjoyed falling asleep wrapped up together.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning light seemed to come too soon. Angel stirred in her bed and froze when she realized that she wasn’t alone. Spikey blonde hair drew her attention and the night’s events slowly came back to her. How had she allowed last night to happen? Especially with one of the Sons!

 

A knock at the door pulled Angel’s attention and she groaned as she pried herself from Herman’s arms. It was only 7 in the morning and she had no idea who would be stupid enough to disturb her at this time. She quietly made her way to the door and peered out the small peephole. Upon seeing who was there, Angel rested her forehead against the door. Of course, the only person who would ever dare come over this early - Johnny. He stood on the other side of the door in what looked like to be his pajamas still. Angel grabbed her thick robe and threw it on before shimmying her way out the door. “What?” She hissed and Johnny took a step back. “Good morning to you too Doll. I told you I’d be stopping over to check on you. Everything ok?” Johnny took in her appearance and tried not to laugh. Her hair was rustled and he could make out the purplish-pink marks on the side of her neck. “Fun night? Your midnight lover still over?”

 

Angel held her head and nodded. “Yea. Um, long night. He’s still here. I’ll tell you about it later...Just go away and come back later today. Sorry for being pissy. I just want more sleep and food.”

 

Johnny pressed a kiss to her forehead and put a bag in her arms. “Good thing I brought you food. Eat up with whoever lover-boy is in there. I’ll call before coming over later. I have to go job #2 soon but it’s only a couple hours. Then I will get some sleep and then we’ll have dinner together tonight Doll.”

 

“Johnny, you are a beautiful soul you know that right? I love you so much right now.”

 

He laughed as he watched her hug the bag. “I love you too Doll. Go back inside before you freeze. Get some more lovin in. Oh, and get some ice on those marks before putting makeup on.” He winked at her and flicked her hair before turning and walking back to his apartment.

 

Angel quietly made her way back inside and cheered internally when she realized Herman was still asleep in her bed. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and gasped as she got a look at her neck. She had various size hickies and bite marks everywhere. Sighing, she smoothed her hair down as best as possible and made her way back to bed. She was serious when she said all she wanted was more sleep. When Angel laid back down, she could feel Herman stir beside her.

 

She prepared herself for the inevitable awkward conversation that she was convinced would come before he would run out of her apartment. Instead, she felt his arm wraps around her as he pulled her closer. “Go back to sleep. It’s too early for you to start overthinking,” he mumbled against her neck.

 

Angel snuggled against him and laughed, “I was not!”

 

“You laid down and froze up. Your face was probably all scrunched up too. Stop overthinking. Sleep. We’ll talk when we’re actually not brain dead.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

It had been two months since her birthday and Angel hadn’t seen much of Herman since. Then again, school and work had picked up and she hardly had time to visit anyone from the club. The last she had saw of everyone was a day or two after the party when she went to visit and thank SAMTAC for the party.

 

“Hey Johnny?” Angel had her head on her best friend’s lap as they relaxed on her bed. He was engrossed in his book but gave a small “hmm” as he started to stroke through her hair.

 

“I want you to meet everyone here.”

 

Johnny stopped his movements and glared down at her. “Why, what’s going on Doll? What did you do?”

 

“Just, well since they saw me with all that on my neck a while back...I may have said that I was dating someone and now they all want to meet you soon.”

 

Laying his book down on the bedside table, Johnny pushed Angel to sit up and face him. “Again, why? Why didn’t you tell them the truth?”

 

Angel fell back against the bed and groaned, “Because spending a night with Herman was not supposed to happen. You are the only one that knows! And it will remain that way!” She quickly sat up and pointed her finger at him. “Herman would get hurt, like seriously hurt by the club. And I’d be so dead if my dad found out. I panicked. They had heard me talking about you and meeting up later on in the day. They just assumed you were my boyfriend and I never denied it. Now they’re throwing a big party for the prospect finally patching in, and I will need to make an appearance there, and they have more or less demanded I bring you! Please Johnny, just play along with this for me! We can use it to get your parents off your back too!”

 

“But your dad...he already knows that I’m gay.”

 

“Yeah, and? He’s not going to be there and even if he was, he won’t say anything. Please Johnny?”

 

He stayed quiet for moment, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. “So what will I have to do exactly?”

 

Angel squealed in delight and began telling him of her plan. Johnny had found it amusing that she was going to this length of trouble to hid her one night stand. From what she had told him, he understood the need to, but it was still amusing. They would go to the party as a “couple”, Angel would introduce him to everyone and once in a while, he would make another appearance with her. In return, Johnny could actually tell his parents he was dating a woman and Angel agreed to meet them when they came to visit. They would keep her family’s activities a secret and Angel agreed to play up the innocent/church going girl act and lie that she and Johnny attended church often together.

 

It was finally the night for the patch party and Angel was pacing in the apartment. Johnny was relaxing on the bed, his legs stretched out and his arms behind his head. It amused him to see Angel pacing so much. She was usually so sure about herself but when it came to this side of her life, she had been very guarded. From what Johnny understood, she hadn’t let anyone else into this part of life since her teenage love. .

 

Angel paced the small apartment, pulling out different outfits and changing. “Just leave what you have on! You look perfect the way you are Angel. All your pacin’ is just making me more nervous. We got this. It’s not like people haven’t believed we were dating anyway.

Angel nodded at his words and grabbed her purse. “You’re right. We got this. Let’s go before I lose my nerves.”

 

The drive hadn’t been so bad. Angel stared out the window the whole way to the club and just thought over the possible scenarios for the night. She hadn’t had a chance to talk to Herman yet and she was afraid that he would refuse to talk to her if he heard about Johnny. She knew he would be there tonight and she had wanted to talk to him.

Glancing over, Johnny noticed Angel deep in thought and reached to softly squeeze her leg. She had confided in him about everything and he already knew where her mind was. Johnny knew he would have to keep her occupied so she wouldn’t get so lost in thought. “Hey doll, we’re here. Let’s get inside and get you a drink ok?”

Angel looked over to her smiling best friend and nodded. She was forever grateful for having him in her life and agreeing to go along with her plan. She watched as he quickly got out the car and jogged around to open her door.

 

The night went as well as it could. Angel kept looking around to see if she could find Herman but he was nowhere to be found. To occupy her mind, Angel had gone around introducing Johnny to everyone that she wanted.

 

There were some mixed reactions to him, but Angel didn’t care what they thought of him. All that mattered was that they were passing as a couple and Johnny was flawless in keeping up the act. They two were already physically affectionate, so keep an arm around her waist and random kisses to the cheek or temple were already the norm for both.

 

The longer the night went on, the rowdier the party became. Angel laughed as the men became increasingly drunker. Johnny stood close to Angel and made small talk with those around him. He wanted her to feel comfortable but he knew who she was looking for. Johnny had wanted to find Herman and talk to him before any of the others could. He knew that Angel was still stressing about the events of her birthday and if he could alleviate this one worry, then he would gladly do that.

 

Herman was one of the last to the party. The run had gone longer than expected but they had all finally returned before the end. Making his way to the bar, he quickly scanned the clubhouse to see who was there. Most of the guys had seemed to have their attention elsewhere but he noticed that there was a small circle around one of the couches. Grabbing a beer, he made his way closer and noticed that Angel was there with someone else. He froze mid-step and debated turning around.

 

“KOZ! You made it man! Come meet Angel’s new play thing!” Lorca called out and scooted over on the other sofa. Herman watched as Angel spun around and stared up at him with wide eyes. He quickly put on a smile and made his way over. The guy sitting next to her was scrawny, not someone that Herman imagined Angel being with. The young guy stood and stuck his hand out to Herman. Quickly glancing down at Angel, Herman turned his attention back to the guy and shook his head. “I’m Kozik.”

 

“Yeah, Angel has told me about ya. I’m Johnny, umm, Angel’s boyfriend”

 

The name seemed vaguely familiar to Herman but he couldn’t remember why he knew that name.

 

“Oh yeah? Didn’t realize that she was seeing anyone. Surprised this is the first time she’s brought you around.”

 

“Play nice boys. We all know it took a lot for Angel to bring this one around. Not like ya’ll make it easy on the poor girl,” a gruff voice spoke from behind them. Bowie, one of the more veteran members, made his way over and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Angel’s head.

His wife followed before turning her attention to Johnny and Kozik. “It’s nice to see you at the club sweetie. I’m Darla, Bowie’s old lady. And ignore the boys around here. It’s like they have no manners. Anyone important in Angel’s life is important to us. Just don’t hurt my babydoll and we’ll get along fine.”

 

Johnny smiled and nodded his head. “I have no plans on doing that Miss Darla. She’s my best friend. I don’t plan to ever ruin that. Even if we don’t work out, she’s always going to hold that special place in my heart.”

  
  


x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Angel stood and made her way over to the bar. “Give me something strong, please?”

 

“Rough night?”

 

“Idiots. Every single one of them.”

 

The woman laughed and pushed a glass toward Angel. Angel shrugged and threw back the drink before slamming the glass back down and asking for another. 

 

“Which of them is your Old Man?”

 

Angel couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head. “Mine is the one that looks like he doesn’t belong. My only “old man” is my dad. I’m Angel, Bobby Munson for SAMCRO is my dad.”

 

“Holy shit, no way! Name’s Krissy. Shit you’re essentially royalty up here ain’t ya? Straight from Mother Charter and all.”

 

Angel ground and grabbed the refilled glass. “I don’t see it that way but sure, whatever you think. Excuse me now Krissy, I must go save my man before the others try to kill him.” 

  
  


Making her way back to the seats, Angel sat on the arm of a chair and wrapped her arm around Bowie’s shoulder, who just patted her knee before bringing her knuckles to his lips. “Hello darlin’. Feeling ok?”

 

“Mhmm, just taking in the scene.”

 

Bowie laughed and looked around before him. His wife was talking Johnny’s ear off about something but the boy seemed interested in what she had to say. “He seems like a good fellow. You did good darlin. He better treat you right, or else, hear me?”

 

Johnny glanced over at Angel and smiled. This was easier than both of them had thought. He gave a small wave and turned his attention back to Darla, who was asking him question after question about school.

 

Angel relaxed back on the couch and smiled as she watched the men around her laugh. It wasn’t SAMCRO but these men and women were her extended family. Darla sat next to her and motioned for Angel to lean on her, which Angel quickly cuddled against the older woman. 

 

“How you holdin up babydoll?” She asked softly and she smoothed Angel’s hair. 

 

Angel cuddled closer and closed her eyes. Darla reminded Angel so much of Gemma and Luanne. Anytime she felt homesick, she just needed to visit Darla and her spirits would be lifted. 

 

Johnny leaned over the couch and whispered to Angel, “I’m going to talk to him. Then I do have to get going. I have work super early. You gonna be ok or will you want to go home?”

 

Angel looked up and smiled at him, kissing his chin. “You are beautiful Johnny. I’m going to stay. I’ll catch a ride home. Be safe and let me know when you make it back to your place ok?”

 

Darla watched the two interact and smiled fondly. She loved to see Angel so happy and finally bring someone around the club. They had wondered if she was ever going to bring anyone around or if she would end up as an Old Lady to a Son. Darla had hoped that Angel wouldn’t get end up as the latter. 

 

Johnny made his way over toward the seat he saw Herman sitting at. Johnny knew that he needed to talk to this man and settle everything between them. “Hey man, can we talk?” 

 

Kozik took a swig of his drink and looked up at the younger man. He nodded and stood, following Johnny outside. Once they were away from the club house, Johnny turned to face Kozik and sighed. 

 

“Look man, I need to let you know some things.  Me and Angel? This is a way to keep you safe, nothing more. I know what you two did, and I ain’t judging. We’re not a couple. What you heard me tell Darla is true, she’s my best friend. I love her to death but she doesn’t have the right anatomy to get me interested in her like that, if you get what i mean.”

 

Kozik rubbed the back of his neck. He had been trying so hard to stay away from Angel. He knew he should. This was someone he watched grow up and he felt gross having those kind of thoughts about her. But he couldn’t stop thinking of her since the night of her birthday. The way she felt against him and the sounds she had made. 

 

Johnny watched in amusement as he waited for the man to answer. When he said nothing, Johnny laughed and shook his head. “That girl is falling for you man. If all your worried about is the club finding out, your secret is safe with me. I know what happens if people find out. I don’t know you, but that girl in there is my best friend and I would do anything to make her happy. If all your looking for is a way to get your dick wet, tell her that now and don’t drag her along, making her think she has a shot at something unattainable. Now I have to get going because work does call my name. I’m hoping you’re going to be a  _ great friend  _  and give my “girlfriend” a ride home. You take that however you mean it though.” With that Johnny patted his shoulder and made his way over to the car, swinging his keys and whistling small tune. 

 

Herman stayed outside for a while longer, finishing his drink in what little silence there was. He could hear the music from the clubhouse and let his mind wander to Angel once more. He sat at one of the tables and leaned back to look up at the sky. He was in over his head and wasn’t sure what to do anymore. 

 

Angel glanced around the room and noticed that Herman was still missing. She turned to Darla and leaned against the woman. 

 

The older woman smiled and wrapped her arm around Angel and pulled her closer. Bowie made his way over and sat on the other side of Angel. “You look tired darlin. You ok?”

  
  


“I’m just really tired. Debating if I should head on home or enjoy the night a bit more.”

 

“I’ll take you home whenever you’re ready. I’ve only had one drink tonight. Doubt anyone else can say the same.” 

 

The three looked behind them at the voice. Angel smiled up at Herman while Bowie raised a brow. “You sure you got her brother? You just got here, we can always take her.”

 

“Nah man, enjoy your night with your woman. I was gonna go for a ride anyway.” 

  
  


It wasn’t too much longer before Angel found herself on the back of the bike with her arms wrapped tightly around Herman’s waist. Angel smiled against his back as the wind whipped through her hair. Before they left the club, Angel had asked to go on a ride around the city before having to go home. Herman had only given a smile before handing her his helmet and climbing onto the bike. 

 

Kozik drove to nowhere in particular. The road was always where he cleared his mind and even with someone on the back of the bike, he still let his mind wander. He could feel the warmth on his back and he couldn’t help but smile as he sped up and felt the laughter from Angel. It had been some time since he really had someone to enjoy a ride with. He steadily increased their speed, much to Angel’s amusement. Before either of them realized it, they were already at what was going to be their destination. 

 

Angel was the first off the bike and she walked closer to the water. Tacoma had been her home for years now and she still hadn’t made it out to the water as often as she wished. Herman followed behind her slowly and stood next to her. They both stood and just watched as the waves softly caressed the earth. Neither of them spoke but as the wind picked up, Herman moved closer to Angel and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side. Angel wrapped her arms around his waist and just rested her head on his chest. Neither of them spoke but they just enjoyed the company of the other, away from the club’s prying eyes. Away from what was expected of them. They would think of what to do later on and what they were. 

 

For now, each was content to just stand next to the other and enjoy the peace, for they knew that peace never lasted too long when you’re a Son.  


End file.
